Can't Hurt You
by CrystalTamer13
Summary: During the Winter War. Sung to Within Teptation's What Have you Done? Gin's been Hollowfied and the only one who can kill him is Matsumoto. Gin Ichimaru x Rangiku Matsumoto /GinRan


**Can't Hurt the One You Love**

**By: M&M's**

**Summary: Okay, this is an angsty little GinXMatsumoto fanfic I got the idea for at 11:30 at night. Matsumoto, Toshiro, and Izuru Kira go to Hueco Mundo to help Ichigo fight the Arrancar, but they end up fighting Gin Ichimaru (Gin! Squee!) who was turned into a Hollow by Captain Aizen. Oh yeah song is Matsumoto's and Gin's POV, story is just Rangiku's.**

**P.S. M&M's does not own Bleach, although her favorite character is Gin. Why? 'Cause he freakin' pwns that's why! Song is What Have you Done by Within Temptation. I don't own them either, not yet anyways.**

'_Would you mind if I hurt you?_

_Understand that I need too…'_

"Did you miss me, Matsumoto?" The Hollow hissed, its huge body creeping forward. No doubt. Somehow, I didn't know how, he'd been turned into a Hollow. "Did you recognize me?" It laughed. I backed away, but it lowered its masked face, staring into my eyes. It had a shock of purple-grey hair falling into yellow eyes. "You smell so good today, Matsumoto. I could almost eat you up. In fact, I probably will."

'_Wish that I had other choices,_

_Than to harm the one I love'_

"Gin!" I choked out, throwing up my arms in a defensive stance as the Hollow I formerly considered my best friend charged me, laughing crazily. "You bet!"

'_What have you done now?'_

"Matsumoto! Don't just stand there! Go help Ichigo!" Toshiro yelled, unsheathing his zanpakto and leaping at the Hollow formerly known as Gin. Gin easily dodged sideways, twisting in midair and smacking Toshiro with a hand the size of a ham. Toshiro flew backwards, momentum turning against him as he crashed into a wall, swearing all the while.

'_I know I better stop trying,_

_You know that there's no denying_

_I won't show mercy on you now!'_

"What a disappointment." Hollow Gin said, "No match for me when I was a captain, still no match for me now when I'm a Hollow." He crouched over Toshiro, his bulbous snake-like black and red body trailing behind him. 

'_I know I should stop believing'_

Gin grinned, a mockery of his old grin, a new, even more disturbing grin. "Gin…please stop…" Gin's Hollow turned to face me and I thought, just for an instant, that I could see a glimpse of the old Gin from under the mask. I couldn't kill him, could I? "Don't hurt him please!" 

'_I know that there's no retrieving_

_It's over now…'_

Izuru jumped up, bringing Wabisuke down hard on his head with a loud crack. Gin turned to face him, snarling furiously, enraged by the blow. "Well, if it isn't my third-rate, easily duped lieutenant. It isn't very nice to attack from behind. In my opinion, only cowards attack from behind."

'_What have you done?'_

Izuru fell back, stunned. "Izuru! Don't listen to him! Gin would never say that!" Well, at least not to his face anyways…Gin swatted at him as if he were swatting a bug and Izuru slammed backwards, rolling to a stop. Toshiro leaped protectively in front of me, "If you want to kill her, you'll have to go through me first!"

'_What have you done now?'_

Gin stopped edging forward, drooling hungrily, "Yummy…an interesting proposition. But still foolish." He charged at us again and I made up my mind; I raced at him and grabbed at his mask. "Don't Gin." I hugged the Hollow tighter. "I'm your opponent, not them."

'_I, I've been waiting for someone like you,_

_But now you are slipping away,_

_(What've you done now?)_

_Why, why does fate make us suffer?_

Gin's eyes widened behind the mask. I let go of him, jumping away and unsheathing Haineko and I thought I heard him mutter, "Guess it can't be helped." I swung my sword at him, but he dodged, a few light purple-grey hairs falling to the floor where his head had been a few seconds earlier. 

'_There's a curse between us,_

_Between me and you.'_

I kept swinging the Soul Cutter and he moved aside. Why aren't you attacking, dammit? You can't keep dodging me! I had backed him into a corner. Defend yourself, you idiot!

'_What have you done?_

_What have you done?_

_What have you done?_

_What've you done?_

The blade of the sword dissolved into ashes, then sliced into Gin, making thick black Hollow blood spray out onto the floor. He cried out in pain, but did not attack. Why? Why aren't you defending yourself? Even though the Soul Cutter hurts…even though you can see the tears flowing down my cheeks…I can't do this to you!

'_What have you done now?_

_What have you done?_

_What have you done?_

_What have you done?_

_What have you done?_

My mind flashed back to the time we first met, centuries ago. I was lying there in the middle of the road, starving and weak. A hand appeared holding a small piece of bread, offering it to me. I looked up and saw you, a small boy of around ten with happily slitted eyes, windblown light silvery-purple hair and a wide, friendly grin, and that's when I knew I was going to be okay. I can't hurt you, Gin…I would never…I could never…

'_What have you done now'_

'_Would you mind if I killed you?_

_Would you mind if I tried to cause you have,_

_Turned into my worst enemy,_

_You carry the hate that I don't feel._

_It's over now…_

_What have you done?_

I love you too much.

'_What have you done now?' _

'_I, I've been waiting for someone like you,_

_But now you are slipping away,_

_(What have you done now?)_

Dropping Haineko and making the sword revert to its normal form; I fall to the ground on my knees. "I can't kill him…" I whisper as I can feel him lifting me to my feet gently. I brace myself for the worst. 

'_Why, why does fate make us suffer?_

_There's a curse between us,_

_Between me and you…'_

"I never wanted to hurt you."

'_What have you done?_

_What have you done?_

_What have you done now?_

I look up shocked, not to see a Hollow face, but Gin's face, grinning his usual smile and staring into my widening eyes. "I'm so sorry, Rangiku…" I feel his hand clutch my right one, the hand that held the Soul Cutter, "But this has to be done while I'm still in control, otherwise…"

'_What have you done?_

_What have you done?_

_What have you done?_

_What have you done?_

_What have you done now?1'_

He pushes my hand, the one clutching the Soul Cutter upward, piercing his chest. Black Hollow blood immediately starts gushing out and Gin starts shifting back into his natural human form. He's still smiling as he falls backwards, blood gushing through the wound on his chest. 

'_I will not fall…_

_Won't let it go…_

"It appears as if this is goodbye, Rangiku."

'_We will be free,_

_When it ends,'_

I grab him, halting his fall and holding him tight, even though his blood is dripping onto my shawl, "No, Gin! You can't die! We can get Squad Four and Captain Unohana out here and she can save you." Gin shook his head stubbornly. "No, this is the way it has to be. If I go back to the Soul Society, I get executed for being a traitor. You know that. And if I were to die, I couldn't be happier than if it was by your sword."

'_I, I've been waiting for someone like you_

_But now you are slipping away,_

_What have you done now?_

"Gin," I sob into his ripped-up captain's robe, "I love you." I can hear myself whispering. He pulls me tighter in, lowering his face closer to mine, his big hand stroking my red hair softly, caking it with blood, "I love you too, Matsumoto Rangiku. And…I'm sorry. Maybe…one day…we'll meet again…" With those last words, he went limp in my arms.

'_Why, why does fate make us suffer?_

'_There's a curse between us'_

Holding him close, I sobbed loudly, Toshiro and Izuru standing somberly over me, until my throat is raw and I can no longer shed any more tears. I lay Gin's body down and Toshiro helps me to my feet. Even though Toshiro didn't and I mean really didn't like Gin, he still looked sympathetic. 

'_Between me and you!'_

"Matsumoto, will you be okay? I'm sorry." I shook my head. "What are you sorry for? It's not your fault. And no, I'm will not be okay, not for a long time but 

maybe, someday I will be."

'_I, I've been waiting for someone like you,_

_But now you are slipping away,_

_What have you done now?_

When I do meet him again.

'_Why, why does fate make us suffer?_

_There's a curse between us…_

_Between me and you!'_

The End

Yeah, I never did any Bleach fanfiction yet so if it sucks, I sorry. I will take constructive criticism, but no flames or Kenpachi Zaraki will KEEELLLLL you! P.S. If Tite Kubo kills off Gin, there'll be hell to pay…Because well, it's my Gin-kun…Hugs Gin.

P.P.S.: "Cuz Zaraki owns!


End file.
